Idul Fitri
by Author PHP
Summary: "Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya, Sarada-chan!"/"Ck! Meminta maaf tapi tetap menambahkan kata 'teme'"/"Ya, Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga, suamiku sayang"/"Bruutthh"/"Terimakasih, terimakasih Sakura. Ya Allah, terimakasih juga atas pemberianmu"/Warning!: AU, OOC, Typo, Islamic Fic/Oneshoot/Sequel of 'Setelah Tarawih'


Idul Fitri

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Idul Fitri © **Dera Maori**

Warning!: AU, OOC, Typo, Islamic Fic

Sequel of 'Setelah Tarawih'

For **YOktf**

Don't like, don't read

.

" _Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar, laailaa hailallahu Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar walillaa ilham. Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar, laailaa hailallahu Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar walillaa ilham. Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar, laailaa hailallahu Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar walillaa ilham_ "

Takbiran dari Masjid Agung Konoha menggema setelah selesainya Sholat Id yang membuat manusia kembali suci bersih dari dosa. Seusai mendengarkan khutbah, para jamaah mulai berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai saling maaf-memaafkan satu sama lain, mempererat hubungan tali silahturahmi, dan mengumbar senyum ketulusan yang memancarkan kebahagiaan dihari raya besar bagi Umat Islam kini.

"Yeay!" gadis kecil bermata onyx yang mengenakan kerudung dan gamis kuning netral dengan girang.

"Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya, Sarada-chan!" seru anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan baju koko yang senada dengan ayahnya pada Sarada.

"Iya, Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga ya, Boruto-kun!" jawab Sarada dengan girang.

"Sarada-chan, Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya..." ujar Inojin pada teman perempuannya.

"Iya, Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga, Inojin-kun!" jawab Sarada.

"Huaaaa... Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya... sahabat Chouchou yang disayang!" gadis gemuk berkulit coklat menubruk Sarada dari belakang membuat Sarada sedikit terhuyung kedepan.

"Ahaha... iya, Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga ya... Chouchou-chan" balas Sarada.

Pengucapan saling meminta maafpun terus berlanjut...

"Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya, Teme!" seru pria berambut pirang yang setia memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Ck! Meminta maaf tapi tetap menambahkan kata 'teme'" decak Sasuke sebal, "Iya, aku juga sama"

"Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya, S-sakura-chan" gagap Hinata malu-malu.

"Iya, Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga ya, Hinata-chan. Tidak perlu tergagap-gagap begitu, santailah sedikit macam suamimu itu!" lirik Sakura pada pria Uzumaki yang sedang mengobrol dengan suaminya, membuat nyonya Uzumaki dihadapannya jadi merona.

Setelah pulang dari masjid dan bermaaf-maafan, keluarga bahagia tersebut pulang menuju Kediaman Uchiha yang tergolong besar tersebut.

"Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, istriku sayang" ujar pria emo tersebut pada istrinya yang juga mengenakan kerudung dan gamis kuning netral yang sama dengan putrinya _—Sarada_

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat didahi Sakura membuat wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Ya, Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga, suamiku sayang" balas Sakura. Ck ck ck... bahkan mereka masih diteras depan rumahnya. Dan berhenti beromantis-romantis ria karena ditatap tajam oleh pemilik onyx yang sama milik pria Uchiha tersebut.

"Ahaha... Sarada-chan, ayo makan dulu!" ajak Sakura pada putrinya yang tadi menatap tajam kearahnya dan berubah menjadi berloncat-loncat ria menuju ruang tamu.

"Yeay! Ada opor ayam!" seru Sarada dengan huruf 'r' yang masih agak terpeleset dan segera mendudukan dirinya didepan meja makan.

"Iya sayang, ayo dimakan" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus pucuk kepala putrinya.

Suasana makan pada hari Id terdengar hening, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok atau garpu yang beradu dengan piring beling didepannya. Sang kepala keluarga memang membuat aturan harus tenang dalam makan, jadilah istri dan anaknya ikut tenang dalam makan.

"Alhamdulillah..." ujar Sakura saat telah menghabiskan nasinya dengan lauk opor ayam dan diiukuti oleh suaminya.

Sepasang suami istri tersebut menatap putri mereka yang makan dengan lahapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Mulutnya belepotan karena kuah opor yang dihasilkannya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, sayang" ujar Sakura sambil mengelap mulut Sarada yang belepotan menggunakan tissue.

"Mmmhhh... nanti saja, ma! Sarada sedang makan!" seru Sarada sambil melanjutkan makannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Setelah ini, kita akan kerumah orang tuaku. Setelah itu, baru kerumah orangtuamu" ujar Sasuke buka suara.

"Mm..." gumam Sakura.

.

.

Perjalanan Konoha menuju Oto menggunakan kendaraan pribadi memakan waktu satu jam apabila kondisi jalan lancar, namun memakan waktu satu setengah jam apabila kondisi sedang macet, atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Karena macet, dua jam lebih lima belas menit sampai sudah di kediaman utama Uchiha. Kepala pemilik mata onyx tersebut keluar mengandah dari kaca jendela mobil Honda City hitam miliknya, setelah menerawang cukup lama, kepalanya masuk lagi dan mengendarai mobilnya lagi untuk masuk lebih dalam melewati pagar setelah mengeluarkan remote untuk mengendalikan pintu gerbang yang besar tersebut.

"Sarada-chan bawa apa untuk kakek dan nenek?" tanya Sakura lembut pada putrinya. Tiba-tiba, ekspresi putrinya terlihat murung, "Sarada tidak membawa apa-apa, ma"

"Tenang saja, mama bawa Peanut Strawberry Chocolate. Coklat kesukaanmu, mama, nenek Mikoto, nenek Mebuki, paman Itachi, dan bibi Konan" ujar Sakura sambil memberikan bungkus plastik besar pada Sarada.

"Wah... makasih, ma!" seru Sarada girang lalu masuk duluan kearah pintu mansion besar tersebut.

"Kau memberikannya apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Peanut Strawberry Chocolate" jawab Sakura. Seketika, Sasuke menatap Sakura horror. Coklat dengan rasa itu adalah coklat yang membuat harga dirinya turun. Mending hanya didepan keluarganya, ini juga didepan teman-temannya! Itu benar-benar mimpi buruk!

 **Flashback**

 _Suasana ramai tercipta dari Mansion Utama Uchiha yang berada di Oto. Tak hanya dari orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura, kini teman-temannya pun jauh-jauh dari Konoha hanya untuk mengucapkan rasa bersyukur pada Allah karena telah memberikan keturunan pada sepasang manusia yang dua bulan lalu baru menikah. Ini mungkin sedikit sama dengan yang namanya berpesta, namun yang namanya berkumpul untuk berpesta dan berkumpul untuk mengucapkan rasa syukur jelas saja berbeda._

" _Saki, jangan terlalu banyak memakan coklat itu" titah Sasuke._

" _Kalau aku bilang aku mengidam, bagimana?" tanya Sakura menantang._

" _Tapi kan tidak perlu berlebihan. Ingatlah, Allah tidak suka dengan orang yang berlebihan. Kau mau, tidak disayang oleh Allah?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, lalu menyodorkan satu batang coklat denga rasa Peanut Strawberry Chocolate. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti._

" _Makan ini. Kau bilang, aku tidak boleh berlebihan. Jadi, aku serahkan sebagiannya padamu" ujar Sakura._

" _Tapi..."_

" _Kalau aku bilang aku mengidam, bagimana?" tanya Sakura dengan pertanyaan itu lagi dan memotong perkataan Sasuke._

" _Tidak. Makanan manis adalah racun dalam hidupku!" ketus Sasuke sebal._

" _Ya Allah... maafkan suamiku yang sudah berkata kasar pada istrinya yang tengah hamil muda, Ya Allah..." Sakura menangkupkan tangannya didepan wajahnya dan membuat ekspresi seolah-olah ingin menangis atas sikap Sasuke tadi._

" _Apa-apaan kau! Doa itu bukan untuk main-main!"_

" _Habis Sasuke-kun tadi berkata seperti itu"_

" _Sudahlah Teme, sanggupi saja permintaan istrimu itu" celetuk Naruto, lalu dengan lancang mengambil satu batang coklat dari tangan Sakura._

" _Oi!" protes Sasuke._

" _Huh... kau sendiri saja protes. Hoi teman-teman! Bagaimana kalau kita tantang Sasuke untuk memakan coklat dari istrinya? Kalau dia tidak menyanggupi permintaan itu, Sasuke harus mentraktir kita selama seminggu? Mau tidak?!" seru Naruto._

" _Itu sih namanya taruhan, Naruto" ujar Sai dengan senyum palsunya._

" _Setidaknya kita semua tidak mengeluarkan uang. Ini kan hanya menantang, bukan bertaruh!" seru Naruto sebal menatap sahabatnya yang mirip seperti manusia kekurangan darah karena tubuhnya begitu pucat._

" _Baik, aku setuju! Nyam-nyam" ujar Chouji yang langsung dideathglare oleh istrinya yang bernama Karui, yang juga tengah hamil muda._

" _Kalau soal makanan, Chouji pasti mau. Lihat saja, tubuh Chouji kan gemuk" ujar Sai polos._

" _Apa katamu?!" protes Chouji tak terima._

" _Kenapa? Aku hanya mengatakannya sesuai fakta" balas Sai._

" _Sabarlah, Chouji-kun" Karui mengelus punggung suaminya supaya merasa lebih tenang._

" _Ingat, kesabaran itu tidak ada batasnya" ujar Sai lagi._

" _Iya-iya!" ketus Chouji sebal lalu menguyah lagi keripik kentangnya._

" _Aku setuju! Ayo Sasuke! Makan coklatnya!" seru Ino._

" _Hoaammhh... Coklat tidak akan membunuhmu, Sasuke" ujar Shikamaru agak malas._

" _Turutilah permintaan istrimu" timpal Mikoto disertai anggukan dari Mebuki, Konan, dan para wanita muda yang tengah hamil._

" _Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh takut oleh apapun" sambung Fugaku disertai anggukan Kizashi, Itachi, dan teman-teman laki-laki Sasuke yang lainnya._

" _Ck, baik-baik. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku adalah seorang Uchiha!" gempar Sasuke lalu menyambar sebatang coklat yang berada ditangan kanan Sakura dan langsung melahapnya._

 _Tik_

 _Tik_

 _Tik_

" _Bruutthh"_

 _Hening_

 _Hening_

 _Hening_

" _BWUAHAHAAHAHAHA..."_

" _KYAAAAA..."_

" _AHAHAHAHAHA..."_

" _Hihihi..."_

 _Tawa menggelegar dari mansion Uchiha tersebut._

" _Ahahaha... Aku tak menyangka seorang Uchiha sepertimu dapat buang angin didepan kami. Hahaha..." Naruto masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak sesekali memegangi perutnya atau mengusap ujung matanya yang berair._

" _N-naruto-kun, t-tertawanya ja-jangan berlebi-han" gagap Hinata pada suaminya yang masih setia dengan tawanya._

" _Khikhikhi..." kekeh Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya._

"Tch! _" batin Sasuke berdecih karena benar-benar sudah dipermalukan._

 **End Flashback**

"Ahahaha..." Sakura tertawa lagi mengingat kejadian empat tahun silam, dan itu tentu membuat suaminya dirundung rasa kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan diingat lagi" ujar Sasuke lalu melengos masuk duluan.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" seru Sakura dan berusaha mengejar Sasuke.

"Assalamu'alaikum" salam Sasuke saat melewati pintu masuk

"Wa'alaikum salam. Tadi kenapa lama sekali, lihat, Sarada sudah lahap memakan coklatnya" jawab Mikoto yang membiarkan Sarada duduk dipangkuannya

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Eh, ada ayah dan ibu juga disini?" tanya Sakura heran kepada orang tuanya, dan dihadiahi anggukan dari orang tuanya, Mebuki dan Kizashi

"Hn. Oh iya, Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya, ayah... ibu... kakak..." ujar Sasuke pada orangtuanya, mertuanya, kakaknya, dan tentu saja kakak iparnya.

"Iya, aku juga, Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin" sambung Sakura, sama seperti Sasuke.

"Hai Sakura-chan, Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin" seru Konan, wanita berambut biru yang kini tengah hamil tua.

"Iya, aku juga ya kak..." balas Sakura.

"Yo, otouto! Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya..." ujar Itachi sambil merangkul adiknya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil melepas rangkulannya.

"Ish!" gumam Itachi.

"Eh... ketupat dan opornya, ayo dimakan. Keburu dingin nanti" ujar Mebuki memperingatkan.

"Ah iya, kau benar" sambung Kizashi

"Yeay! Ketupat!" girang Sarada loncat-loncat

Makan ketupat dan makan opor ayam tidak tenang. Justru, meja makan mewah ini ramai, apalagi dengan bawelnya Sarada, ributnya Itachi, curhatnya Kizashi, dan yang lainnya cukup membuat Sasuke ataupun Fugaku merasa pusing.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, selesai acara makan tersebut, Sakura mengeluh pusing dan merasa mual yang membuatnya langsung berlari kearah toilet, dan mengundang kecemasan dari semua orang yang berada dimeja makan, termasuk suaminya sendiri.

"Nenek, mama kenapa?" tanya Sarada pada Mikoto.

"Mamamu hanya merasa sedikit mual. Tidak apa-apa" jawab Mikoto. Tiba-tiba saja, Mikoto dan Mebuki saling tersenyum aneh, membuat semua orang disana menjadi penasaran.

 **Di toilet**

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya merasa—hoek, sedikit mu-al" jawab Sakura agak terbata-bata.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Mebuki yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa, bu" jawab Sakura, "Hoek!"

"Ini" Mikoto menyerahkan benda kecil berbentu persegi panjang berwarna putih.

"Testpack?" gumam Sasuke.

"Siapa tahu saja kan" ujar Mikoto.

"Iya, ibu benar. Ayo Sakura, dicoba saja dulu" girang Sasuke. Mengabaikan tatapan Sakura yang melemparkan tatapan aneh padanya.

"Baik, kalian keluar dulu" ujar Sakura, sedikit mengusir mereka dengan halus.

 **Beberapa detik(?) kemudian...**

Dengan gugup, Sakura menyerahkan testpack itu pada suaminya...

"Kyaaaaa... kita akan punya cucu lagi, Mebuki!" jerit Mikoto saat melihat dua garis merah sejajar yang ditunjukan testpack tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa..." Mebuki jadi ikut-ikutan menjerit.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menatap istrinya yang memandangnya ragu.

 **Grep**

"Eh?"

"Terimakasih, terimakasih Sakura. Ya Allah, terimakasih juga atas pemberianmu" gumam Sasuke berkali-kali.

 **CUP**

Dengan mesra, Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura lagi, membuat kedua wanita paruh baya didekat mereka jadi merona.

 **Dimeja makan**

"Ada apa ini, ribut-ribut?" tanya Fugaku lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya angkat bahu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke, Sakura, Mikoto, dan Mebuki datang dari toilet.

"Tadi, ada apa ribut-tibut?" tanya Konan.

"Mama! Mama tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sarada khawatir.

"Mama tidak apa-apa. Mama hanya ingin memberitahukan padamu, kalau sebentar lagi kau punya adik" ujar Sakura yang membuat Fugaku, Itachi, dan Konan membeku.

"Hn?"

"Be-benarkah itu?"

"Kyaaaa... aku akan punya keponakan lagi nanti..."

"Yeay! Sarada akan punya adik. Sarada senang!"

"Err... Sasuke-kun" gumam Sakura menatap suaminya ragu-ragu

"Ada apa?" respon Sasuke.

"Aku ngidam" perkataan Sakura membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"Mengidam apa?" Sasuke menatapnya was-was.

"Aku ingin, kau memakan Peanut Strawberry Chocolate" jawab Sakura

 **Tik**

 **Tik**

 **Tik**

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke agak berteriak.

"Ayolah!" seru Sakura sambil menyambar Peanut Strawberry Chocolate dimeja makan lalu mengejar Sasuke.

"Tidak, Saki!" Sasuke berlari menghindari kejaran Sakura. Ya, dia berlari tidak terlalu cepat. Yang pertama, karena Sakura itu wanita, dan yang kedua karena Sakura tengah mengandung anak keduanya.

Hari Raya Idul Fitri yang meriah dikeluarga Uchiha ini. Oh, jangan lupakan ada dua anggota keluarga Haruno didalamnya.

 **Owari**

 **..**

 **Omake**

"Hah... hah... hah..." kini, nafas Sasuke tersengal-sengal sambil menyandar dipohon sakura. Menatap lagi kesamping kiri, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura sudah mau mengejarnya. Mungkin, Sasuke memang mau memakan coklat yang menurutnya racun itu. Tapi tidak didepan keluarga besarnya.

"Yo, otouto! Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dengan istrimu itu? Istrimu itu sampai pingsan, kau tahu!" seru Itachi muncul didepan Sasuke.

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda?!" manik Sasuke membulat, istrinya pingsan karena berusaha mengejar dirinya?!

"Ahaha... tidak-tidak. Aku hanya bercanda" kekeh Itachi membuat Sasuke mendecih sebal.

"Hei, kau melakukan 'itu' dibulan puasa ya?" bisik Itachi.

"Astagfirullahal adziim... Tidak boleh membicarakan hal seperti itu pada saat hari yang fitri ini" Sasuke mengelus dadanya.

"Huh... dasar sok bijak" ejek Itachi, "Jujur saja"

"Ekhm... aku melakukan itu sebelum bulan puasa" jawab Sasuke malu-malu ayam(?)

"Ck! Tidak perlu bohong. Kau itu kan mesum! Wle!" Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke lalu kabur.

Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi mengejarnya karena tadi sudah dikejar Sakura, jadi ia membiarkan Itachi kabur untuk saat ini.

 **..**

 **End**

 **..**

 **Hai teman! Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin...**

 **Maaf yah, kl Dera udh bikin kalian sebel, kecewa, marah, dan lain-lain. Dihari yang fitri ini, Dera juga ingin memperkuat tali silahturahmi walaupun secara tak langsung.**

 **1\. Yang diatas itu garing banget? Iya**

 **2\. Sedikit sekali unsur dari Idul Fitri? Iya**

 **3\. Ini bikinnya buru-buru? Iya**

 **4\. Ini gaje! Gaje banget**

 **5\. Gk nyambung... iya, gk nyambung banget**

 **Itu jawabannya #hah?**

 ** **Emng bener kok, unsurnya garing banget.** Maaf juga telat, pengennya sih tadi siang, tapi jaringan internet lemah, goes to warnet(?) warnetnya tutup. Eh pas itu, diajak sama kakak ke sawah, katanya sinyalnya bagus. Taunya bener :)**

 **Maaf juga ya untuk YOktf, sequelnya hancur-lebur banget :(**

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436 Hijriah kawan...**

 **Setelah membaca, berkenan untuk review?**


End file.
